Another Goodbye
by rstle
Summary: What if Yui didn't disappear? What if she changed her dream and the only one who can fulfil it is Hinata?


Anime: Angel Beats!

Couple: Hinata and Yui

Copyright: I don't own Angel Beats. This is for entertainment purpose only. 3

Summary: What if Yui didn't disappear? What if she changed her dream and the only one who can fulfill it is Hinata?

A/N: Yes, I am aware that Otonashi likes Kanade. But I made a few scenes for Yuri and Otonashi . I like them. And if you like them, I recommend you to read A Painful Confession by me. Let's just say this some kind of sequel to that story. 3 Much love. iPassion. Adieu.

* * *

**Another Goodbye**

"When that happens, can you please take care of me in exchange for my mother who is trying so hard taking care of me?" Yui talked, bending her head, tears sliding in her cheeks.

"Leave that to me." Hinata answered, smiling. Not showing the hurt in his face.

"Thanks."

(10 seconds passes by) Hinata's P.O.V.

"Why didn't you disappear, baka?" I shouted at her loudly.

"Simple. I changed my wish." Yui said, sticking her toungue out.

"Why you little..!" I murmured. I raised my hand to smack her in the head but then she interrupted.

"What an award winning performance you just did, senpai." She talked, picking the baseball club while smiling.

"Y-Yeah..well.. Ahehe." I stuttered. The hand I was raising went directly to me head and scratched.

"What're you gonna do now? I didn't disappear. I'm a little bothered about it though." Yui spoke, facing me. With her vampire teeth sticking out.

"If you're bothered about it, then why did you changed your wish?" I talked, rasing one eye-brow.

"'cause. I felt like it!" She exclaimed, raising her arm and started patting my back. Very hard.

"Ouch,ouch. It hurts! Pat me lightly will you? I'm gonna be kind now." I hissed. Closing my eyes tightly.

"Y'know, that's the reason why I didn't tell you about my feelings." She stopped. Looking straight in the ground.

"Reason? What, that I'd be kind and would try not to hurt you? Hey, don't be silly. No way in hell I'll be easy on you. I got some revenge to do anyway." I answered, cracking my fists.

"Revenge? What do you mean?" She asnwered, stepping away from me. As if terrified.

"Haha, you wish I'd forgive you for not asking me to teach you baseball. I'm a pro, y'know."

"No, I didn't know you're a pro. Plus, I don't want someone to teach me baseball if he's stupid." She said to me, smirking evily.

"You idiot. Let's do it, then? Let's see whose good." I answered, twirling my right arm.

"Nah. You'll probably just lose anyway."

"Where does this confidence come from? It's annoying." I said, crossing my arms in my chest.

"Where does it come from really? That's what's also in my mind. Coincedence, do you think?"

Yui started laughing.

"And here you are, laughing like an idiot. Is something funny? Or is there something in my face or something?" I asked, furious.

"Nah, nothing. Just help me pick up this balls." Yui said, serious. She then bend and picked another ball. Straighting again, bent, and picking another ball.

This is going to take ages.

And that's when I decided silently to help her pick some balls. Then some giggle and chuckle interrupted our cleaning. These two idiots; Otonashi and Yurippe.

"What are you two laughing in there?" I shouted at them; clearly furious.

"No, nothing at all."

Two days ago, I learned that this two are madly in love with each other. In other words, they are dating. I found them kissing in the roof top. I almost pissed my pants when Yurippe said 'I love you' to him. She so girly that time that it left me... uncomfortable.

"Che, you guys. Just help us will you? And you -" I pointed at Otonashi "you're responsible for this. It's you teaching her baseball. You better help!" I exclaimed.

"What if I wont?" He shouted back. Holding Yuri's hand.

"Hmm." I grinned and threw a ball at him. Unfortunetly, it missed and he looked at me terrified.

"Just help! I'll set you guys for a date! Promise!" I waved at them and looked at Yui whose about to be finished picking up balls.

"No! Alright! You guys, no need. We're almost done! See ya at the office!" I waved at them and then they showed disappointed expressions and waved back.

"Otonashi-san and Yuri-chan are dating right?" Yui talked, putting the last ball to the basket.

"Yep. They are. Just like us." I grinned trying to hide the blush forming in the bridge of my nose.

"Like us. Yeah." She said, taking my hand.

I looked at her lips. I have my free arm caress her cheeck and I try to reach for a kiss but then she looked back.

"Ah! The rehearsal is already starting! I need to go. See yah!" She let go of my hand and kissed my cheeck and waved.

And she's off. I wonder what's her wish..

* * *

(A/N: Does time exist there? Leave the answer to the review. Mwah. Chubachuchu.)

* * *

(Months later; Evening) Yui P.O.V.

"Ugh! Yui! Please! Try to sing without your guitar!" Hisako exclaimed at me. Scartching her head for the 10th time.

"Ehh?" I moaned "But I can't concentrate.." I answered, pouting slightly.

"Just try it!" And she smacked me on the head. Senpai... come already...

"Delivery!" A boy banged the door open.

"What- oh. Yui-chan it's definetly for you." Erie faced and talked to me.

"Oh. Senpai!" I exclaimed. I placed the guitar, waved to my band mates and took his hand.

"Finally. I need some freedom there y'know."

"Well, thanks to me, you have it." He laughed evily.

"Not."

"Yeah sure. You have your own right to decide wether or not you believe me."

It was quite for a long time.

He chuckled and talked; "We still haven't kissed, you know."

That shocked me. It was the first time he mentioned the word kiss. And of course, I won't let him. Cause if he will, I'll disappear. Even if it's just a kiss.

"I know. Whose fault is it anyway?" I shrugged.

"Yours, I guess."

"Yeah, maybe." I said sticking my tongue out.

Another moment of silence.

"Can I kiss you right now?" He asked all of a sudden.

I widened my eyes. I blinked not once, but thrice. Unable to believe my ears.

"W-well.." I stuttered.

"I already know your wish, Yui." He spoke, facing me now. His face serious.

"If you know, then why?"

"Cause you look troubled. I promise to fulfill the things I said to you. Dating you, marrying you, everything." He took my other hand and kissed it.

"L-later. After the concert. P-promise." I stuttered. I shaked my hand and ran, blushing.

* * *

(CONCERT)

"... Ichiban no Takaramono. " Yui sang, her voice echoing in the gymnasium while the students cheered and others gossiping why she decided to use a accoustic song.

"Why do I have this vibe she'll disappear?" Yuri talked to Otonashi who was sitting in the second floor while sipping tea.

"Yuri, we know what's Hinata's plan for Yui. He wants her to disappear. He wants her to be at peace. He wants her to be there at the living world waiting for him throwing some balls in her window. Let's just leave it to him okay?" Otonashi answered, putting his feet in the other chair.

"I know, I know. But it's just weird. Speaking of which, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be outside guarding?" She turned around, her eye brows raising.

"Resting. Skipping work. That's all."

"Get your butt right there, now."

"Alright, alright." Otonashi stood, switching places with Hinata. "My turn, pal." He said. "Yeah." He answered, high fiving.

"Yui, it's time." Hinata said, taking Yui's hand as she came down in the stage.

"Haah, Today was very intense. My throat's all dry now." Yui spoke, getting a bottle of water and drank it.

"The song is cool. But why did you choose it?" Hinata talked, walking towards the entrance which led them to a garden.

"Nothing. Out of boredom. Teehee~" She smiled, wiping a sweat forming in her head.

Hinata started laughing.

"What's so funny, senpai?" Yui remarked, smacking him in the shoulder.

"Nothing. I just find the scene funny." He answered. Running a hand in his long blue hair.

"Phew, that was a long walk!" Yui exclaimed as they sat on a bench facing the football ground.

"Indeed." Hinata seconded.

Moment of silence.

"Is it already time?" Yui asked.

"Are you ready?" Hinata faced her, his feet crossed.

"Yeah. Just nervous a little."

"Then let's do it. But before commence it, I wanna say something to you."

"Yes?"

Hinata breathed, and exhaled.

"Yui, I love you heart and soul and if you ever forget me in the living world, you'll be facing the consequence."

"Consequence, indeed." She started laughing, and the she suddenly stopped. She faced him with tears threatining to fall "I love you too."

Hinata placed his hands on either side of her cheeks and caressed it gently. And then, he kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss. And all of a sudden, everything went blank. The girl he was just kissing diappeared, living no mark, except the heat of the kiss and her oh, so sweet scent.

"Rest in peace, Yui. Remember, I love you." He stood up and walked away as if nothing happened. But his eyes was full of tears. Trying not to cry. He closed his hands and shouted;

"I LOVE YOU YUI! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE LEAVING WORLD!" And he walked away.

* * *

A/N: Oh my, this is utterly random. Just following what's in my mind. Haha. No hating people, I'm sleepy right now. Adiueeeee!


End file.
